


Starman

by crystalcandis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcandis/pseuds/crystalcandis
Summary: Fluff. Pure fluff with references to David Bowie





	Starman

Draco could always tell his partner's mood by the music playing when he steps from the floo. The Beatles, The Doors, The Who - they meant Harry was content. Probably cooking or working in the library. American bands and early 90s music meant Harry was happy. Something good probably happened and it wouldn't be surprising to see Harry vibrating with anticipation, a smile and laugh ready on his love's lips.

Tonight, as Draco came home after working in his lab he sighed deeply when he heard the heart-rending sounds of Star by David Bowie. Harry only listened to The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust when he was upset or worried.

Hanging his cloak on the peg beside the floo, Draco goes in search of his Harry. The music is so loud it's resonating into Draco's very bones. Harry is leaning off the balcony singing softly along under his breath and turns to face Draco when the music drifts off.

"I didn't hear you come in. Want some dinner?" Harry asks with a barely there and absolutely fake smile.

Draco walks over and leans forward, slightly ducking his head to look directly in Harry's eyes. "Tell me." That's all Draco has to say and Harry crumbles, begins to sob and wraps his arms around the neck of his husband.

After what feels like hours of Draco rubbing Harry's back and murmuring sweet words Harry pulls away.

"Draco, I'm so scared. I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry. I'm sure we can figure it all out." Harry rambles along this vein until Draco calms him and asks Harry what the problem actually is. Harry reaches into the back pocket of his muggle jeans, Draco's favorite, and hands over a piece of parchment. It's crumbled and folded but looks expensive.

Draco gasps, and with eyes as wide as saucers looks up. His smile lighting up the darkness, he grabs his wonderful silly husband and spins him around and around.

Harry begins to laugh and Draco points his wand to the record player. Five Years begins to play and Draco knows that now, whenever he hears David Bowie he'll always remember the night Harry told him he was pregnant.


End file.
